renesmee runs away
by lydiabmog97
Summary: renesmee disobeys her father. she runs away to spend the night with her boyfriend jacob black, she is trouble when she gets home! sorry im crap at writing summarys.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This was never going to work. I have a mind reading father, emotion sensing uncle and an auntie who could see the future. I really want to see Jake tonight; I promised I would come over. Damn family, my dad is so over protective. It's not like we would be alone, Billy would be there. I had only one option, sneak out. I know it's a long shot considering my families abilities, but I had to try. Dad and Alice were out hunting; I only had to get past uncle jasper. Easy I thought to myself sarcastically. I got my rucksack from under my bed and packed a jacket and a pair of pgs; I threw it over my back and grabbed my phone of my desk. Shit! Five missed calls from Jake. I couldn't phone him yet they would hear me. I jumped out of my window landing with a thump. Crap I bet they heard that, I ran as fast as I could towards Jacobs house, I knew I would not be able to out run then but I hoped my head start would be enough to get across the border without then catching me. I heard footsteps behind me; they were close and getting closer. I knew I was not far I could smell the discussing scent of wet dog, and then the footsteps stopped. Yes! I made it, I felt a little bad for them, and I knew they would be worrying about me. They should have let me go in the first place then, it's their own fault I thought shaking of the guilt. When I was safe I phoned Jake. "Nessie where are you? Why haven't you been answering my calls?" I giggled "Jacob calm down, I'm sorry I couldn't risk them hearing. I'm outside your house." I saw him peak from behind the curtain and he gave a huge cheesy grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jacob and I had an amazing time; we stayed up all night talking. He gave me an update on the latest pack scandals, how Seth had imprinted on Sam and Emily's new baby Beth and told me that I should have seen the look on Sams face when he found out one of his best mates loved his little princess. It was nice to be normal for a few hours, to do something ordinary teenagers do. When I am with Jake I forget I am a half vampire half human girl who has a bunch of angry vamps trying to kill her, I just feel like I am a typical teen girl spending the night with her boyfriend.

"Ness" Jacob shook my shoulders, "your phone has been going off all morning I thinks it's your dad."

"I really can't deal with him right now" I crocked from under the bed covers.

"Babe I don't want you to get in trouble" he said affectionately.

I popped my head out from under the blanket "it's ok really he will just shout at me for awhile then ground me for the rest of my life. Anyway you're worth it."

"If you are grounded I won't get to see you will I" he said as he stoked the side of my cheek with his thumb.

"Fine" I got out of bed and searched for my phone in my jeans pocket that was lying on the floor in a bundle. Jake was right dad had left me 47 messages, I turned to Jacob and gave him a pleading look, "do I have to"

"If you want to see me again yes" he said.

I dialled my father's number and pressed the call button...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My father answered after the first ring. "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN."

Oh god he sounds really mad, I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life on the run I thought to myself. I could hear him growling down the phone, "Calm down dad I'm at Jacobs, I'm ok."

" GET HOME RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME...DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED IVE BEEN, ME AND YOUR MOTHER HAVE BEEN GOING OUT OF OUR MINDS!" he ranted

"Uh" I began to say before I was cut off,

"AND YOUR WITH THE DOG, that stupid piece of freaking shit" he muttered under his breath.

"Dad I know you're mad at me but you don't have to take it out on Jacob. You don't have to worry I'm safe and well, no harm done" I said soothingly.

"GET HOME NOW" he screamed before hanging up.

Jacob put his head on my shoulder "see that wasn't so bad was it" he giggled.

"Jacob this is no laughing you do not know what is capable of," I said as I turned towards him.

He pulled me closer to his body "your worth it" copying what I had said earlier. He started to kiss down my neck, "Jake I need to go." I pulled away reluctantly and threw on a pair of jeans.

"Do you want a lift beautiful" he asked,

"Um no its fine I'll run, it's faster and safer for you. I don't think you should see my dad for at least a few weeks." I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Ness" Jacob shouted,

"Yep" I replied.

"I love you" he said affectionately,

"I love you more."


End file.
